Total Drama Neighborhood 5
Chris: Chris, coming to you live, it's TDN5. Last time, Noah won, the second time Oatmeal won, the first time, Lily won! Who will join this league of a trail mix, this time on TOTAL DRAMA NEIGHBORHOOD 5! Heroes Duke, The Loyal Strategist, TrentFan Cody, The Geek, TrentFan David, The Fun Lover, XrosHearts Geoff, The Party Dude, Henzzy Sally, the Athletic and Smart Girl, Henzzy The Doctor, The Mysterious Traveler, Scienceboy0 Josh, Total Drama's Ozzy Lusth, NZ Leo, The Rich Kid, Bakura13 Cassidy, The Tomboy with a Heart, TaygenTeagan Villains Nathan, The Strategic One, XrosHearts Noah, The High IQ, NZ Beth, The Wannabe, Eros123 Lindsay, The Dumb Princess, Eros123 Pat, The Mysterious One, Roy49 Eva, The Female Pain-Giver, Youre Wysal, The Guy from Urkraine, Youre Ezekiel, The Homeschool(Eh), Roy49 Izzy. the Psycho Hose Beast, Zannabanna Hosts(and the two Interns) Chris, The Sadistic Host, TrentFan Bev, The Guy with a Girl's Name, NZ Martin, The Kind Host, Roy49 Elimination Table ** = this person was swapped from their original team. LightGreen=The team won Green=This Person won it for the team/themselves Crimson=This person was eliminated Orange=This person was almost eliminated Purple=Despite not winning this person had immunity. Yellow=This person was safe thanks to a team swap but didn't win(Pat). Day 1 Chris: Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA NEIGHBORHOOD 5, first villain and hero to say I will get a reward! Leo: Hello there. It's a pleasure to beat you! (See what I did thar? XD) Josh: I Bev: Hello Guys. (NZ Man123: Just so you know Josh's new look vs old http://totaldramaneighborhood.wikia.com/wiki/Josh) (Bakura13: Leo's gender is purposely left ambigous. Just pointing it out) Chris: Since Beth said I, somewhere else, I will now explain the reward.....a TEAM SWAP! Josh, you're now on the heroes, Beth you're on the villains with Lindsay. Now you may all continue. Leo: Okay weird. So where will we be staying? Beth: hi i hope we can all be friends lindsay: but we are already freinds * teary eyed* aren't we Beth: Lindsay i told you already we are friends im talking to the others Leo:I'll be you friends. On one condition! Wanna make an alliance? Chris: Leo, we'll be staying in this neighborhood! I have the keys which also shows you which number your house is in. Enjoy! Leo: Oh good. I thought we were gonna live in a crappy old cabin or something. Cody: Back for another season, I guess I skipped like one.....but I'm back! Duke: Hello everyone. Leo: Oh god the heroes have arrived.... beth: horay. me and lindsay are going to go to the final ten in leos alliance! (Then whatever else xD) Josh: I am back. Noah: As am I Duke: *to Josh* Hey weren't you fifth in the fourth? Leo: Beth and Lin soon we will be the greatest TD Trio in the world! We'll be even better than when you two were with Heather! Josh: *to Duke* What's your point? *flicks out knife* Duke: I was a fan..... Leo:*Watches while eating popcorn* Josh: *puts away knife* Sorry man I am kinda tense after the losers elimianted me. Duke: It's alright, I guess I would be angry too, if after all my hard work the losers would eliminate me by heart, not brain. I'm Duke.....don't ask about the blue hair. Leo:They made up? WTF? Josh: I stil have the knife Leo. Don't anger me. Cody: Hey guys, hold on! Don't fight! It's just the first day! lindsay: OMG you have a knife i have high heels *pulls out wickedly sharp high heels at josh* Leo:*Facepalm* Duke: So, Josh, are you still angry with everyone from last season? Leo:*Watches and eats popcorn* FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Beth: now now lets not fight Linsay; LOOK OUT BETH! * THROWS HIGH HEELS and hits josh* oops i thought you were a spider (Eros, stop erasing other's lines, or you will be removed, now everyone please redo your lines) Josh:Yeah I an kinda angry but I deal with it. And Leo I have killed a lion, a wolf, a doberman and numerous other animals with this knife. Leo: You wouldn't hurt a possible woman with that, would you? Duke: *to Josh* Well, I bet you'll do better. It'll be an honor competing with you. Josh: Thanks Duke: No problem! Leo:*Meditates* (im not meaning to erase any lines the editing is a bit confusing for me) Josh: *looks at jey* There is no number on my key. There are 18 of us and 17 houses. sally: hello geoff: Hi Josh: My, my, Sally you've changed alot. sally: yeah i have i guess. You look different too! Josh: Thanks. The Doctor: *walks in* Oh, hello! Is this Total Drama Neighborhood? Chris: Yes it is, why? "The Doctor"? Doctor: I just wanted to know if I was in the right place. Which season are we in now? Pat: *Mysteriously appears in front of Ezekiel* ...That is quite bizarre... Ezekiel: Yeah, I know, ri-*Turns his head and sees Pat is gone* (CONF) That's one freaky dude, eh. Doctor: Season 5. Am I right? Ezekiel: Yeah, eh. Chris: Correct *whispers* freak. Anyways, someone handed your audition in at the last minute, so you're with the heroes. Martin: Well, look at all of these wonderful faces! This is going to be a really fun season. Chris: I thought I fired you.....whatever. Doctor: Well, I do consider myself a hero. Cody: Well, welcome to the team! Leo:*Falls asleep from boredom* Doctor: Thanks Cody! And thanks for the pants! Cody: ....What? Doctror: Oh! Sorry, that hasn't happened yet! Just forget about it! Cody: Okay then..... Duke: Well, come on heroes! We can do this! (CONF) But if not, I've seen from last season that Geoff isn't too active, he'll probably go. Doctor: So....What do we do now? Chris: We have our challenge of course in five-ten minutes! Leo: I BETTER GET MY LIFETIME SUPPLY OF CHEESE!!! Chris: You may.....but you also may not. Leo: Oh I will *Evil grin* Doctor: Well, I hope it's fun! I'm not really in this for the money. I don't really have much use for the stuff. Leo: I'm here so I can use the money and cheese to get over the loss of my parents. Chris: No the prize is just cheese.....the money was a lie, just like the cake. Leo: The cheese is all that matters! Doctor: I'm in it for the fun. Leo: And i'm for*Repeats what he or she said earlier* Challenge 1 - Mountains of Cheesy Goodness Chris: Climb this mountain ironically near the neighborhood, first one to reach it to the top wins it for their team. It will take seven, alternating, lines to finish, GO! Leo: *Starts climbing while laughing manaically* Duke: *starts climbing* Come on guys! Cody: *starts climbing* Coming! Leo:*Climbs* I shall not lose! My cheese is at stake! Duke: *climbs* So you really want the cheese? Cody: *continues to climb* Ezekiel: *Starts climbing* Pat: *Starts climbing* Duke: *continues climbing* Cody: *Continues climbing* Doctor: *starts climbing* Yeah! Leo:*To Duke* Well, it's the full reason...*Climbs* Duke: *continues climbing* Oh. Cody: *continues climbing* Leo:*Continues climbing* Duke: *Continues climbing* Cody: *Continues climbing* Doctor: *climbs higher* Leo:*Climbs* Doctor: *climbs even higher* Leo:*Continues climbing* Duke: *Climbs faster* Cody: *Climbs* Leo:*Reaches the top* Ugh... Doctor: *climbs higher* Duke and Cody: *reach the top* Duke: Darn we lost! Ezekiel: *Continues to climb* What did we win? Pat: *Stares at Ezekiel* ...Maybe... Chris: Congrats Leo, thanks to you the villains win, heroes see you at elimination! Elimination Ceremony - Heroes Chris: Vote in the confessional, I will erase the votes when majority votes. We now give out Chris Heads as symbols of immunity! Martin: Wow, you guys did really great in that challenge. You are deserved to win... but the other hosts don't think so... so, unfortunately you will have to eliminated one of your buddies... sorry. Chris: Since Leo won the challenge, if this takes too long, Leo will also vote someone off. Chris: Chris Head time! Okay, the first Chris Head is for Duke! The next one is for The Doctor! Cody gets the next one, followed by Josh! David, too. Pat, gets the next one! Sally, Geoff, both of you didn't help and placed high last season, making you threats......so the last Chris Head goes to........................Sally! Geoff, you're gone, dude! Care for any last words? Day 2 Chris: Last time on Total Drama Neighborhood 5, we all met the new and old competitors join together. Possible friendships were formed. A rivalry was too. Then we had our first challenge, where Leo exceled at and won it for his/her team.....yeah, we don't know Leo's gender. The Heroes had to vote someone out, and the person chosen was Geoff for both getting a high place last season and not helping. With 15 left who will win.......TOTAL DRAMA NEIGHBORHOOD 5! Heroes Chat The Doctor: (CONF) Well, I made it past the first episode. Farther than expected, but great! Cody: Well, we're down on member to the villains, hopefully we win next time. Doctor: Because Geoff and Sally didn't do anything. Duke: Well, Geoff has been voted out, so maybe we'll have better luck? I hope. Doctor: Well, we still have Sally. Pat: Yeah... she is a worthy contestant... Cody: I guess so. Duke: Let's just try and win. Doctor: Yeah! *puts hand in* Heroes! Cody: Well, I guess *puts hand in* Heroes! Duke: Alright then, *puts hand in* Heroes! Pat: *puts hand in* ...heroes... All Heros: *cheer and throw thier hands up* Cody: Well, come on guys let's do better next time! Josh: We shall. (I was at school duing the challenge) Villains Chat Ezekiel: Sweet! We won our first challenge, eh... aha. (CONF) I know I'm really glad to be in this competition, again... but I am kind of scared that being on this team. I mean this is a team full of bad people, eh... if we lose a challenge, I might be a potential target. I need to ally myself with people to make it further in the game, eh... but with who? (NON-CONF) *Sees Leo* (CONF) I guess I can work with him. *Smiles* (NON-CONF) *Whispers to Leo* Hey, Leo, can we talk? Eva: Good we won our first challange. Leo:*To Ezekiel* Yeah, whatcha need?(CONF) If my team is inactive again today I'll ask Chris if I switch. Ezekiel: *To Leo* Can I be a part of your alliance? I think you need an extra vote to get the people out. Noah: (CONF) I was absent during the last challenge. That won't enhance my reputation. (sorry I was at school) Leo:*To Ezekiel* I suppose. Beth: sorry guys i lost lindsay and had to go find her so im really sorry aboy that Lindsay: yea i got locked in the bathroom and couldnt get out it was sooooo confusing (actually i was at school soz) Leo: That's okay L & B. We got a new member. Zeke. ( thanx i just need to know when these challenges happen from eros) Beth: thanks hi zeke this is going to be so fun lindsay:yea sooo fun Leo: Yep. Noah: OK then. This can't hurt me at all with blindsiding him last season and all. *eyeroll* Leo: Hmmmm................When will that message arrive? Lindsay: is the cheese low fat cause if it aint i might have to quit Leo:*Receves a letter from an owl* What the? *Looks at it* This isn't the letter I was expecting...*Opens it up and reads* GAH!!!*Drops the letter and bolts* Challenge 2- For the Team! Chris: Okay....well, originally the challenge was making go-karts.....but then I decided not to. Josh and Leo will represent their teams and make a speech of why they should win. Duke and Beth will support these two. One statement at a time. BEGIN! Josh: I should win because Good beats Evil in every movie. Duke: *to Josh* Tell me if you need any assistance if you're nearly beat, I may have some stuff. Josh: Thanks man. Leo:Just because we may be labeled as evil does not mean that we want to take the world or anything crazy! We came here because we each have special and unique reasons for getting whatever the prize is.....like.....*Tears fill eyes* Josh: I have one word for you that describes my reasson for being here. Redemption. Beth: yes but im nice and nice always win Chris: Beth, just help by telling them, don't actually say why. Beth: sorry im nice Chris: Okay.....whatever, Leo please object to Josh unless you admit forefit. Leo: Ok then........I have a much better reason for being here today. A month ago a criminal gang robbed and killed my parents. I lost my home and I was captured and lost my left eye. I intend to use whatever the prize is so I can but the criminal gang and get rid of them for good! Josh: I was abandoned by my parents when I was 3 months old in the middle of the woods. I make Jungle Boy look like an amataur, I had to feed myself for 15 years before I found this show and signed up for it. I need the money so I can get a house and live a NORMAL life. Leo: I see that we both have our own heatbreaking reasons. I'm sure that thr reast of us and the people back home watching might to. I wish everyone luck. In the end it's for Chris to decide. Chris: I've seen enough, I'll judge by your reasons....... Beth: please chris ( teary eyed) Chris: Villains win.....but Leo, I'm going to have you swap to the heroes in exchange for.....take your pick from anyone but Josh or Duke. Leo: Um.......I'll swap with Pat. Beth: but we need to be together for the alliance Chris: Pat, you're a villain, Leo you're a hero.....not literally, so we have our last team swap of one player. Leo: Beth it's ok. You still have Lindsay and the Zeke. You just don't have a leader. Chris: Well, Duke, Josh, and Leo have individual immunity the rest are fair game, see you at elimination! Including you Leo! Lindsay: ill be the leader Leo: At least I technically won... Elimination Ceremony 2 - Heroes Chris: You know the drill vote, in the confessional! Chris: Okay, six chris heads, five of you. The first one is for Leo! The next two are for Duke and Josh! Then it's for David. Doctor, Sally you each recieved at least a vote, and only one can be safe and it's................The Doctor! Sally, you've been eliminated. *snatches keys* Only six heroes left....wow. Day 3 Chris: Last time on Total Drama Neighborhood 5, two contestants from each team had to debate about why their team should win and at the end Leo won, but then Leo had to choose one of the heroes to swap with which was Pat. In the end, it came down to the Doctor and Sally, but Sally was eliminated. 6 heroes, 8 villains, who will win on TOTAL. DRAMA. NEIGHBORHOOD. 5. Heroes Chat Josh: I can't believe I lost the challenge. Sorry guys. Leo:*Sits down, examing the letter he/she received the previous episode with tears in his eyes* Cody: Something wrong Leo? Duke: *to Josh* It's alright, at least you didn't go home, because you had individual immunity. Leo:*To Cody* Oh...It's nothing....*Walks away* Josh: *to Duke* Thanks. *goes into deep thought* Cody: *to Leo* Alright....then. We're down two to the villains! Aw man, that kind of stinks. Duke: *to Josh* No problem. Leo:*To Cody* Yeah, maybe, but you have the most active guy on the villians now. The only people they got are Lindsay and Beth Josh: *still thinking* Cody: *to Leo* Yeah, but they also got Ezekiel.....hopefully we can strike a win! Leo: We will win today, promise! Cody: Alright, well, hopefully villains don't pull out a miracle. Leo: I don't believe in miracles. It's on just getting the job done! *Sees another letter on the ground adressesed to him/her and runs away screaming* Josh: *still thinking* Duke: (CONF) Well, the villains are in the lead with all members still there, but not for long for the heroes will win a challenge. Leo:*Hiding in a corner* Josh: *gets up and goes* *when gone* *starts sobbing quietly* Leo:*Nervously picks up letter on the ground and reads it, breathes uncontrollably* Cody: This has been an interesting.....time. Josh: *keeps spbbing* Leo:*Continues reading letter in his corner* Josh: *pulls out knife* Duke: *walks by looking for Josh and sees Josh* Wait.....what are you doing with that knife? Josh: *turns knife over and readis engraving* Duke: Are you okay, Josh? You don't seem as you usually are. Josh: *Thinking aloud.* My last conection to them. Duke: What? Josh snap out of it! Leo:*Breathes so uncontrollably that he faints* Josh: Get over it Leo. *to Duke* This is my last conection to them. Duke: To who? Josh: My family. If I even have one. Duke: Oh.....are they alive? Josh: I don't know. The engravment says "To my son" Duke: Well....maybe one day you'll see them. Josh: Who knows. This knife has been with me for longer then I remember. *slaps Leo* Wake up! Duke: Well.....you'll at least find a family of friends soon. Leo:*Wakes up* Ugh....WTF happened? Duke: You fainted after reading a letter. Leo:Oh..........weird... Josh: *throws knife and kills pigeon* Are you two hungry? Duke: Sure, just make sure it isn't sick.....(CONF) Hey, Chris hasn't given us lunch for a long time(2 days). I'll eat an uninfected Pidgeon at least......maybe. Josh: *guts and skins and cooks pigeon* I have done this all my life. Duke: Really? Well, it doesn't look as bad as eating bugs. I'll take what is available. Josh: *scales tree and rests at top* Leo:*sleeps in the corner* Josh: *throws Duke a rope.* Duke: Oh, thanks *climbs the rope and goes on top* Josh: Want the pigeon wings? They are the best part. Leo:*Wakes up* Tired of sleeping.*Sees another letter* FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Duke: *to Josh* Sure. Cody: *looks at Leo* ......you scared of letters? Leo:No....It's what's written in ''the letters.... Josh: *throws knife and cuts letter in half* Leo:YAYZ! Cody: What is it, a chain letter? Leo:Worse... Josh: *throws coconut at Leo* Leo: I shall call you Mama Coconut!*Hugs Mama Coconut* Josh: *throws knife at mama coconut* Leo: *Drinks her remains* HOW MANY F*****G KNIVES DO YOU BLOODY HAVE!!!??? Cody: Okay.......then. Leo:*Sits in his corner again* Josh: Only one I am jsut fast. Duke: Josh, are you used to resting on trees? Leo:*Bored* Josh: Yeah. Watch this. *runs down grabs Leo and rbrings s/he to the top of the tree* Leo: ................okay......(CONF) After all the R*** I suffered while being held captive, it was scary being dragged up a tree* Duke: Welcome to the tree. *to Josh* Impressive. I'm used to trees, because I used to have one in my backyard, until I moved....but yeah. Leo: So, what do you usually do up here? Josh: Not much. Just whatever I feel like. For example. *carves :) into tree* Duke: You could also look at the sky, it's not too sunny. *looks at the clouds* Leo: Cool! Josh: Or. *jumps off of tree and no one can see him* Duke: What is he up to? Josh: *jumos up behind them and scares them* Duke: *looks behind him, a little scared and then sees Josh* Oh. Nice one. Josh: *chuckles* Duke: Well, what do you guys think? The villains have won twice, but I'm confident we can win, you? Josh: Well if it is an edurance challenge or physical challenge I am good. Duke: Good, well, hopefully we can win. With Leo on our team and all, who did the challenges mostly for the villains. Josh: Yep. Duke: Yeah, even though we have a number disadvantage we have more people who do challenges, which is good. Leo: Yeah I mean look at how long our chat is compared to theirs Villains Chat Noah: Well this is good. Pat: *Stares at Noah* ...I knew this would happen... I'm no hero... Ezekiel: Gosh, what's going to happen to our little alliance, eh... since that Leo jerk betrayed us? Pat: *Appears infront of Pat* I think I can help you... all... I will be the new leader of your alliance... Ezekiel: OK, I guess. Do you girls mind, eh? Noah: *thinking* Technicly Leo had no choice to switch. Pat: *Stares at Noah* We humans always have choice... even, in situations, where it is quite lacking... *Stares at Ezekiel* remember that. Ezekiel: I guess, eh. (CONF) That dude is weird. Challenge 3 - Embarassing Moments for the Win! '''Chris: I will ask you embarassing questions, like Revenge of the Island, for you to answer, it's just like the first part of the challenge, because it IS! You have five minutes to answer. Now....let's begin. Who faints, cries, or goes hysterical when they see ANY letter? (for Leo)' Leo: Me...........*Sees a letter* AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!*Runs way screaming* Chris: I'll count that, one point for heroes. Now for the villains.....who has once given a fake diamond away only for it to be sold, thinking it was worth a real diamond like the other sucker *snickers* (for Ezekiel) Ezekiel: Anne Maria Chris: Oh right you were in feral form.....I'll ask something else. Who kept their beanie even though it's been dropped in the sewer so many times? (for Ezekiel) Ezekiel: Oh... it's me, eh. (CONF) Oh, I get it. Martin: Well, Ezekiel got a point for the Villains... now, it's my turn to pick an embarassing moment. OK... sorry to however this... but who was the person that wet his pants twice during a camping hike? (For Cody) Cody: *sweats a little*......Fine it was me! Chris: Another point for the heroes, now who '''has opened up their feelings to a hippie before after claiming they were so mysterious, also crying in the process? (to Pat) Pat: ...It was me... *Gets in Chris's face* ...but you know nothing about what had happened under those circumstances. *Eyes turn red* '''Chris: Whatever.....who has been exiled in England and possibly Europe soon for the FINAL question? (to the Doctor) Doctor: Me. But, that won't happen for another...Umm....25,000 years. Just about. Chris: Heroes win the advantage in part 2.....YOU HAVE TO PUSH MARTIN OFF A CLIFF! Yeah, I just want to punish him, so Heroes have a two minute head start, GO! Takes three lines to get to him and two to push him off. Doctor: Come on team! *runs toward Martin* Duke: I'm coming! *runs behind the Doctor* Cody: Same! *follows the Doctor and Duke* Doctor: Now, lets push him! *whispers* I'm so sorry about this Martin *starts pushing* (Is is 2 and 3 line for the entire team?) Duke: *running* Wait, hold on! Cody: *running* Almost there! (No, but you could just switch it around since you're already there, three to push for you xD) Chris: Villains may run now! Doctor: *keeps pushing* Almost there! Duke: *arrives and helps the Doctor* Come on guys! Cody: *arrives and pants* Give me a sec... Leo:*Running* Martin: Wait a minute. *Dresses Bev as Martin and Martin starts running away from the neighborhood* Have fun, Bev. Duke: *pushes Martin off* Yes we did it! Chris: Good job, Duke and the Doctor. The heroes win. But today there's a twist, THE HEROES VOTE OFF THE VILLAINS! Duke: *to team* Let's vote off someone good, so we can win more challenges, agreed? Leo:Agreed! Ezekiel: Ah, fudge, we lost. Pat: Yes... that sucks... Elimination Ceremony 3 - Villains Chris: Heroes vote for the villains in the confessional! First to four or three votes is out! Chris: Ceremony time! The first Chris head is for Ezekiel, somehow. The next one is for Wysal! Then one for Pat and Eva! Then Beth! Now, one for Nathan! Lindsay....Noah, both of you are in the bottom two tonight. But there's only one Chris Head left, and it's for.....................Noah! Lindsay, you've been voted off *snatches keys* Heroes Chat Duke: *relaxes by that same tree* Lindsay was a threat.....so yeah. Josh: *in tree as well* Yep, Oh well. *shrugs* THis is a nice tree. Leo:There are quite a few threats on the villians team. We'll have to keep our guard up if we wish to succeed in the future. Duke: Exactly. But this is a nice tree, I loved hanging around my tree before I moved, probably the place I was at most. Leo:This is the first time I've seen a tree in almost 4 years! Duke: Wait, what? But there are a lot of trees in the world, how did you not see a tree in almost 4 years? Leo: I was held captive by a criminal gang, remember? Haven't been outside Duke: Oh.......wait what? So you were held captive for almost 4 years? Leo: Pretty much. It sucked! . Duke: I bet it did. Josh: I have only ever been in trees. Duke: That's cool. Well, what do you guys think of us finally winning a challenge? Leo: Well, I've actually won all challenges, but it felt nice winning this time too! Josh: Long overdue,. Duke: It felt nice seeing a villain go instead of a hero. Leo:Yeah. Duke: Sorry about your former ally, Leo. Leo: SHE MEANT NOTHING TO ME! ONLY HER HIGH HEELS MEANT SOMETHING TO ME! Duke: Oh, okay....well, she was a threat. Luckily she went before she became too big of a threat. Josh: OK then ^sharoens knife* Leo: Beth might try to get revenge on us for voting off Lindsay, especially me, since I betrayed them. Duke: Yeah, but it'll be alright. So, who do you guys think will win next: heroes or villains? Leo: Us, definitly. We're the main guys in the competition! Duke: Most likely. Thank goodness I wasn't asked an embarrasing question. Josh: Same. Leo:And I'm lucky I haven't seen a letter today. *Sees a letter and rips it to shreds* YOU CAN'T HURT ANYONE ANYMORE!!! Duke: Okay, well let's hope to another day's win! Leo: *Holds out hand* For the Heroes! Duke: Sure *holds out hand* Heroes! Leo:WOOOOOOOOOOOO RANDOM CHEERING!!!!! Duke: Exactly. Josh: GO HEROES........and Leo too. Duke: Same, I at least want to make the merge....it would be great! Leo: I was nver really a villian to begin with Duke: My guess was that Chris was running out of villains, but whatever. Leo: Or it was probably because of my ironic stereotype. Josh: Right cause that is why you were a villain. Duke: That's a good reason, but we will never know.... Leo:...........yeah............. Josh: *making a spear* Duke: That was a quick elimination. Leo: Apparantly I'm a girl O_O Josh: *jumps into pond with spear* Leo: What are you doing Josh? Duke: Yeah, what are you doing? Leo: Are you hunting? Duke: Maybe he's trying to scare us. Leo: Nah, I think he's hunting. Josh: *throws spear and catches three fish* Yes, Leo: Impressive!*Claps* Duke: Living in the wilderness has proved to be effective. Josh: Actually quite a small catch compared to my usual. Duke: Well it's still great nonetheless. Leo:I'm even more impressed! Josh: See those squirels? *points at them* Bet ya 1 fish I can hit one. Leo: I'll get in on that. Duke: I think he can, as he's done this a lot of times before. Leo: Thanks for making me doubt I'll keep my fish, Duke. Josh: *throws spear and hits a squirel* Got it. 1 fish for me 2 for DUke and none for Leo. Leo: F*** you... Duke: To be fair he is a natural wilderness expert, Leo. Leo: I know.... Josh: *gives Leo cooked squirle* Leo:YAYZ!!!!*Hugs Jush and eats squirell* Duke: To be fair, viewers, we haven't eaten in a while. Leo: This is the first time I've eaten something since before I was kidnapped....*Sniffs* Duke: Really? Wow.....how did you stay alive? Leo: I don't know......Well, I did exercise a lot.... Josh: I am soooooooooooooo glad Chris didn't ask me a secret. Leo: yeah Duke: Well, Leo, I'm not exactly positive that you'r statement of not eating is correct, but I'll accept it for now. Leo: Well, I did steal some of the scraps that the gang already ate......But not much... Josh: I just want to do this. *jumos off of tree out of sight* Leo: Cool...... Duke: Hey.....he never gave me my fish. Josh: *throws 2 fish at Dukes head* Leo: *Giggles* Duke: *catches the two fish* What's with the giggling? Leo:Sorry.....I'm remembering a joke. Duke: Okay then.......here *gives one fish to Leo* Probably need it more than me. Leo: Oh...thanks....*Takes a bite of her fish* Josh: *throws spear at pond again* Leo:*Eats fish* Josh: THREE FISH Leo:HOORAYZ!!! Duke: Nice job *bites fish* (CONF) Merge is my main goal. As long as I pass that, I'm fine. Leo:(CONF) No one ever uses this thing........ Josh: (CONF) I beleive if you are going to vent your feelings about someone do it in person. Duke: Well, for the next challenge I hope we win.....or else the heroes will be behind. Like before. Hopefully we can even it. Leo:I think we will. Duke: Most likely. Well, good luck guys. Villains Chat Noah: I was this close to being eliminated. (sorry for school) Ezekiel: We are sucking, right now, eh. Elimination Ceremony 4 - Heroes Chris: Cassidy will be debuting in your team and has individual immunity! Now vote in the confessional! Chris: Time for the Chris Heads, once we're finished, you can go back to your chat. The first Chris Head is for Duke! The next one is for Leo! Josh gets the next one, followed by Cody and Cassidy! The Doctor and David, one of you is going home and it's.......................David! David, sorry, but you're gone! *snatches keys* Leo:DANCE PARTY!!! Cody: Later, David. Sorry. Duke: See ya, David. Doctor: Bye david. (Sorry, but I won't be able to participate until sunday, I have company over) Elimination Ceremony 4 - Villains Chris: Izzy will be debuting in your team and has individual immunity! Now vote for one of you guys to be eliminated! Chris: This is sad.......really sad, only three people have voted, so I'll give a little more time. Unless you guys want me to end voting. Izzy: You can end voting... Chris: All right then. The first Chris Head is for the guy who finally did something, Nathan! The next one is for Izzy! Eva gets the next one! Ezekiel, eh! Noah, gets a Chris Head too. and so does Beth. Wysal......Pat, one of you is leaving the show today and it's.............Pat! Pat, you're out! *snatches keys* Pat: ...I am not impressed... but I'm leaving... (CONF) ...My time on this show is not over... you may not expect it, all... but I will return... *Stares at the camera as his eyes turn red, again* Chris: Well it wasn't me who voted you off, you could blame your team. But whatever, dude you're out, sorry.